Queen of the Clones
by TheNextDahl
Summary: The Clone Project- Part Four: With Rory caught in an explosion, Amy in the wreckage of a car, and River blasted from the roof of a building, can The Doctor blow up London and stop Adala on his own?


EVIOUSLY:

The Doctor, Amy and Rory crashed the TARDIS in the ocean, where a huge Kraken attempted to drag them down into it's lair. The Doctor, Amy and Rory were saved by a claw controlled by a girl named Adala, who controlled a sea base which saves people from the Kraken. She told The Doctor that two men, Mr Gerrard and Mr James, created clones of people which jumped into water to kill themselves. However, a chemical in the clones poisoned the water and the last of the Giant Squid was transformed into the Kraken. The Doctor vowed to stop the clones, promised Adala freedom and to stop the Kraken from ever happening. But when they got to the TARDIS in the Kraken's lair, the Kraken caught Amy and killed her. But The Doctor and Rory set themselves a mission- to stop Gerrard and James, destroy the clones, give Adala freedom, stop the Kraken from ever happening and to save Amy's life. They arrived at Gerrard Industries and discovered that it was all a plan, and as they were about to be killed by clones, River Song saved them. Later, they followed Gerrard to his office and found Adala and a hostage, Amy. Adala's claw was a cloning device, and the Amy that died was a copy. Adala, Gerrard and James escaped in a copy of the TARDIS, whilst Rory freed Amy. The TARDIS crash-landed too early in the future, but it wasn't long before chaos began. They now had to get to the roof of Gerrard Industries, where Gerrard, James and Adala were controlling the clones. Rory died in an explosion of a car, Amy met her match in a car crash, and when River and The Doctor finally made it to the roof, River was shot and fell from the skyscraper. Adala leaned over The Doctor and spat out cruel words. "Doctor, judgement day has come…"

DOCTOR WHO: QUEEN OF THE CLONES

The Doctor jumped to his feet.

"Go on then!" He boomed. "What're you waiting for? Just kill me!"

"Actually, no I wasn't planning on killing you." Adala whispered. "But I was waiting for them." she turned around to Gerrard and James and shot them both. The Doctor gasped.

"They were your allies! What?" Even he was confused.

"No, Doctor. You're my ally now." She smiled.

"No." He demanded "I'd rather die."

"Well, it's your choice." She said, raising a gun to him.

"You wouldn't do that. Because you need me, don't you. You need me for your plans." He raised his eyebrow.

"It is so." Adala snapped, looking almost embarrassed.

"What are you going to do now, then. You've just killed Gerrard and James, and the clones won't obey you." He insisted.

"Yes they will! Of course they will! I am their master now!" She stood at the edge of the skyscraper. "My clones, my army, you are under my control now." She turned back to The Doctor. "See?"

"Yes, I see." The Doctor said, looking over the edge and seeing the clones approaching Gerrard Industries. "I see they don't accept you."

"Oh no. This is the end of me." Adala panicked.

"Come on, you can stop this, they've still got the stairs, there's time!" He insisted.

"Cut the stairs and you're right." She replied fearfully. The clones were climbing the building like flies.

"What are you, Adala, you're no normal human, you weren't down in that sea for nothing, this is all set up." He began.

"I am a time fragment. A parasite infected me and I'm in human form. The parasite is in control of this human, but I've managed to drown her out. I only have two minutes left, though, so I better explain quick. This time fragment has been infected by a parasite, so it's falling apart. Now, the end of my time fragment is the end of time itself if it's not stopped. We do one thing to infected fragments, we must destroy everything in them. My time is London, you must go Doctor, destroy London, everything will be undone and your friends will be back. Go to the laboratory, I've just placed a bomb there!" The sweet voice died out and was replaced by the evil groan of Adala. "Stop them! Stop the clones! Kill them!" She demanded.

"I'd rather not." The Doctor replied. He ran over to the stairs. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to blow up London, I mean pick up the paper." Adala chased him however he closed the hatch just in time. And she was trapped pounding it viciously. The Doctor ran down the stairs quickly. He arrived in the lift. He was about halfway down when he muttered.

"This is going to be all to easy." He straightened his bow tie boastfully. He spoke too soon. The lift swung suddenly and hit the outer walls of the shaft.

"That fragment may be able to control this world but so can I." The voice of Adala cackled. "And the bomb's gone, so you may as well come back up!" That instant, the lift shot up at an alarming speed. The Doctor expected it to stop in a few seconds, but it did the complete opposite. It sped up.

The lift went crashing through the roof and shot up high into the sky. Adala's wicked laugh died away quickly. The lift went at least higher than the empire state before stopping in mid-air. Then plummeting expeditiously to certain death below. The Doctor kicked the doors and dented them repeatedly until they'd opened enough for him to get out. He climbed on to the top, which tipped over, leaving him hanging off the side. He tried to push himself up, however he kept tipping the lift over. He dropped past a cackling Adala then, all of a sudden, he jumped off.

He hung from the windowsill in disbelief. Had he really just made it? The jump from the lift to the office window he smashed with the chair? He climbed in thoughtfully, unsure what to do next. He could hear that Adala's shoes were trotting down the stairs. The Doctor had a plan. He took the desk and threw it down the shaft, then hid under the stairs. Adala then thought The Doctor had dived down the shaft, and jumped down what she thought was after him.

The Doctor pounded up the stairs and made it to the roof. Thunder suddenly arrived, poisoning the momentarily ago blue sky. Bolts of thunder and crack of lightning took over. Adala roe through the floor in a cloud of purple smoke."Nice try, Doctor!" She hissed., shooting a bolt of lightning from her fingers and aiming at him, however she missed as The Doctor dived out of the way. He rolled over skilfully and landed next to the copy TARDIS.

"Don't you dare!" She growled.

"Have the button, does it?" The Doctor shouted. He stood up and was about to open the door. Adala jumped forward and the purple smoke re-appeared. Her features changed throughout the jump. She became furry, with whiskers and sharp teeth. Stripes. She was a tiger. She leaped on top of The Doctor.

"Give up now. I control this world and I could turn you to ash this instant." She roared. "But why don't I kill you in a more savage way?" She raised a clawed paw and was about to strike him, rip is face clean off, however The Doctor grabbed it in mid-swing. He wasn't fast enough with the other one, which left three scratch marks on his cheek, dripping with blood. He scrambled up to his feet. The vicious beast pounced on him again. This time, he didn't fall down. It was gripped to his torso, shaking to get off. It pushed him back finally and The Doctor grabbed it's paws and flipped it over his head, leaving it hanging over the edge.

The Doctor twisted around and hung her from the skyscraper. He put hr claws on the edge.

"I won't kill you now." He whispered. He got up and walked over to the fake TARDIS. He entered it, flicked a few switches and a red button emerged from a panel. It read 'SELF-DESTRUCT'. If used, it could destroy the Earth, but it was a copy TARDIS, so it was only powerful enough for London. He breathed in courageously. He slammed his hand down on the button. The noise of the explosion boomed in his ears. And then darkness.

The Doctor awoke on the floor of the TARDIS. Amy and Rory stood above him.

"Doctor! River, he's waking up!" Amy shouted. River walked over enthusiastically.

"Hello, sweetie." she extended her arm and hauled him up. There was not a scratch on him. All his energy was back, and the adrenaline was really pumping now."Staying, River?" He smiled.

"Oh, no. I have such business to get to. I'm a busy woman, you know me." She replied joyously. "But what you did out there." She placed a hand on his face. "It was amazing." Sh leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Do pop by sometime River." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I won't hesitate." She grinned. She pressed her vortex manipulator and vanished.

The Doctor stood, staring at where River was stood. Rory broke the tension.

"Oi, Doctor. Thanks for letting me die again!" He laughed sarcastically.

"Well, it's all part of the adventure." The Doctor spun on his heels. "Which, my friends, has only just begun."


End file.
